


You Own My Heart

by riverdean_needs_he1p



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick loves to tease, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wally loves to flirt, literally just an excuse to write fluff, oh did i mention there's fluff?, they're sappy dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdean_needs_he1p/pseuds/riverdean_needs_he1p
Summary: Dick and Wally spend some Quality Time ™ together
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	You Own My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> saw a dialogue prompt that just said "you own my heart" and this materialized ;)

Wally and Dick didn't mind PDA. Well, sorta. In public they were either heroes or just kids who don't know each other, but in the tower they're the overly obnoxious, clingy boyfriends who don't know decency.

Okay, that was a stretch. If you asked Artemis she would say that, but Wally says that's just because she's jealous. Sure, they were cuddlers and they flirted back and forth a lot, but they were best friends before lovers, so they weren't always lovey-dovey.

With the team out today, they can be the overly obnoxious couple that they couldn't be in front of the others.

The two boys cuddled on the couch while a movie played. Dick didn't really keep up with the movie, since he had turned around near the beginning and instead focused his attention on kissing his boyfriend's face.

Wally snorted and kept telling him to pay attention to the movie.

"The movie's not what's interesting me right now," Dick whispered, "my mind's on something, some_one,_ else."

Wally grinned and pulled the smaller boy into a passionate kiss. They didn't do a lot of making out lately, they were busy with missions or school work or other little annoyances throughout the day.

Wally sucked on Dick's lip as he moaned softly, gently brushing Wally's cheeks with his finger tips. Wally rubbed circles on Dick's lower back and held on to the back of his neck with the other hand. 

Their kiss slowly became less heated and more sensual, with their lips pressing together and their breathe mixing as they focused more on stroking and caressing each other. Wally felt the smooth skin of Dick's face and Dick played with Wally's hair, which seemed to be a favorite of his.

"I love you," Wally breathed, smiling at his boyfriend. Dick scrunched his nose adorably.

"I know," he chuckled, but quickly added too, "and I love you too, ya big dork." Wally laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Dick pressed against Wally's warm chest and Wally playing with his hair, twirling the soft strands between his fingers.

"I'm hungry," he stated.

"Go eat then." 

"I don't want to get up."

"I am."

"Wait, no-!" Wally tried to hold him down.

"Chill, dude," Dick laughed, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Wally pouted but let him go. He got up himself and stretched. He made his way to the kitchen and took out a handful of candy from the bowl on the table. He popped a few kisses in his mouth and leaned against the counter contentedly.

"You falling asleep already?" Dick walked in, having returned from his bathroom break and plucking a Twix out of Wally's hand. Wally unwrapped one that was already in his hand and pressed it against Dick's lips, "Eat"

Dick snorted and accepted the treat. Wally put the rest of his candy down and wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

"Y'know... when I first thought about how our relationship would be, it wasn't anything like this," He rocked slowly back and forth, Dick cradled in his arms, "I always thought it would be almost the same, like we'd be bros who made out sometimes," he chuckled, "I didn't think it would be all _this,"_ he made a vague gesture, "It's like some kind of sappy teen romance movie."

"Do you like it that way?" Dick tilted his up slightly to look at his boyfriend. 

Wally kissed his forehead, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Dick smiled and they swayed for a bit before Wally ran off and came back with his phone.

"Woah, a little warning next time," Dick said a bit bothered.

"Sorry," Wally said quickly, definitely not sorry, "What's the sappiest song you know?"

"What?" Dick tilted his head curiously.

"Like the most cliched love song you can think of."

He thought for a moment, "Fly Me to the Moon?"

"Ah, Frank Sinatra," Wally said in a weird voice before tapping away at his phone.

_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars..._

Dick rolled his eyes and chuckled as the song began playing from Wally's phone. He let him take his hand and guide him around the kitchen, mimicking a dance he probably saw in an old movie. Instead of correcting him, Dick joined along. They danced gracelessly around the kitchen

_Fill my heart with song, let me sing forever more_

"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore." Wally felt his heart skip a beat when Dick started singing along. Dick wasn't much of a singer, but he was _good_ at it. No one's voice gave Wally butterflies like Dick's did.

"You own my heart" Wally whispered to Dick.

"I know," Dick smiled back, "And you mine, lover boy."

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, self-indulgent... yeah that's the stuff


End file.
